Wands and Deku Nuts
by elmorox35
Summary: After being neglected by his parents for his twin brother, Harry Potter runs away from home. After a few weeks of living alone, Sheik approaches the young boy and offers him a place in his tribe. When Harry is 18, he comes back stronger than ever. (Yes sheik is male in my story) Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1 The start

A/N: Oh muse, you work in mysterious ways. So hello guys! This idea came to me as I was cleaning my room. Don't ask how, it just did okay? So I hope you enjoy!

The date was October 31st 1981. It was a quiet night in Godric's Hollow. The Potter family was in their hidden cottage with their twin boys: Harry and Drew. Harry had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Many would say that Harry had Lily's eyes. Drew on the other hand had brown hair and his father's hazel eyes. Harry and Drew were very close to each other and were rarely ever seen apart from one another.

Unbeknownst to the happy family, a shadowy figure was slowly approaching their door. This man was Lord Voldemort. He was the most feared dark wizard of their time. As soon as he reached the door, he threw it down with a powerful blasting hex.

"Lily, take the twins and run!" He heard James say. Voldemort stunned him and continued up the stairs where he knew Lily Potter the mudblood and her children would be. He blasted down the door to the nursery where he saw Lily standing in front of her two children which effectively blocked them from his sight.

"Move aside silly girl." Voldemort hissed. Lily had tears in her eyes and she shook her head. Voldemort sighed and stunned her before she could take out her wand. He looked over at the two cribs. He knew for a fact that Drew Potter was the youngest brother who was destined to defeat him. He pointed his wand at Drew and fired the killing curse. He watched on in horror as the spell reflected off of Drew and hit Voldemort himself. With a final scream, Voldemort was dead. The only evidence that Drew was the one to defeat him was the scar upon his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

About an hour later, Albus Dumbledore came running up to the Potter household. He noticed James lying down in the hallway and quickly checked for a pulse. When he found one, he cast ennerverte on him and watched James slowly come back to consciousness.

"Albus! Lily, do you know where she is? Oh, and the twins!" James ran up the stairs in a panic as he searched for his wife and kids. He nearly sobbed when he saw that she was indeed alive. When he looked over at the boys, he sobbed even harder. Both of the boys looked at him curiously. When James looked closer at Drew, he noticed the scar on his baby boy's forehead.

"Albus can you come here for a second?" James yelled as he woke up Lily. The two parents each took a child. James had Drew in his arms and Lily had Harry. Lily and James were both looking oddly at the scar that had manifested itself onto their son's forehead.

"It's a curse scar. I believe what happened is that when Voldemort cast the killing curse upon Drew, it rebounded for some reason and hit Voldemort instead. This scar must be the result of this strange phenomenon." Dumbledore said as he examined Drew's head. "As of today, your son is the only known person to ever survive the killing curse. He is the boy who lived. We will have to start training him as soon as he is able." Dumbledore declared.

"Why must we start training Drew?" James asked. Voldemort was dead wasn't he? What would become of his son Harry? Dumbledore told them that he knew that one day Voldemort would return. He told the Potter's about the prophecy and how their son Drew was the chosen one. James and Lily agreed to train their son as soon as they could.

What the Potter's didn't know was that this decision would forever change young Harry's life. It would set off a course of events that would bring change to the world.

A/N: And that's it! So basically Drew Potter is in fact the chosen one. If anyone wishes to know the details of what this means, feel free to leave a review or pm me!


	2. Chapter 2 Away

A/N: Hey I'm back! So I want to get this story rolling so for the next few weeks I'll update rather quickly and then updates will most likely become slower. Sorry about that but I do have school I have to worry about. Anyways thank you to everyone who faved and followed and reviewed

As the years went by, the Potter's changed. Drew and Harry both grew, yet at the same time, their lives were completely different. Drew was loved for and Lily and James coddled him simply because he was famous. Meanwhile, Harry had spent the last seven years alone.

Lily and James always made Harry do the chores and never gave him the love he needed to develop properly. When he turned three, he stopped receiving birthday and Christmas gifts from his parents. Harry was always alone. Drew never ignored him. When Drew realised that Harry never got any gifts, he would always give Harry the books he didn't want to read. Although Drew was kind to Harry, the two never truly connected. So Harry was always alone.

However, Harry had decided that he would change this. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Harry's parents and Drew had gone to spend the day with the Weasley family. In Harry's opinion, it was the perfect day to run away.

He had spent the entire day collecting everything he would need to live on his own. He gathered a few muggle pounds which his parents always kept around the house. He took out an old backpack and filled it with non-perishable foods and an extra set of clothing. He put in a few books and a bar of soap with a cloth. When Harry felt he was prepared, he put on some warm clothing and grabbed an umbrella from the entrance hall. Before he left, he decided to say goodbye. Harry quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment and began to write. After he read over his letter, he felt satisfied and placed it on the dining room table. Harry took one last look around the house. He sighed and marched right out the door.

Later

Late that afternoon, the Potter family returned home. Drew had brought back a few sweets for Harry and searched around the house for his big brother. When Drew came upon the dining room and saw the parchment that lay upon the table, a few tears fell down his face.

"MUM! COME TO THE DINING ROOM!" Drew yelled as loud as he could. He read over the parchment and the tears only came harder. His parents rushed into the room. They thought something was attacking their son. Seeing him crying over parchment wasn't what they had been expecting. Drew shakily handed over the parchment to his parents. "Read it. It's from Harry."

_Dear Lily, James and Drew,_

_It's me Harry. I am clearly not wanted nor needed in this family. You can hardly remember to feed me dinner. Apparently I am not the child you wanted. Ever since that night when Drew and I were babies, I have been ignored. I am not quite sure whether the neglect was intentional or not. Either way I shall not be returning. _

_Drew I'm sorry I left you. I don't blame you for any of this. Thank you for keeping me company for the last seven years and letting me have your old books. They were very informative. I brought most of them with me and will continue to read them. You really don't deserve this but I'm doing this for myself. _

_Goodbye_

_Harry _

The reality of what they had done came crashing down like a tsunami on the Potters. They had lost a son. Then again, did they ever really have him to begin with? Drew sat there with the candy he was going to give Harry still in his hand. He brokenly trudged up the stairs and went into Harry's old room. That's when he saw it. Another note. This one happened to be exclusively for him.

_Just in case: I went to muggle London. You can probably find me near the Leaky Cauldron. _

Drew smiled and ran to the nearest fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. When he arrived, he ran outside and shouted for his brother.

"Drew?" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw Harry with an umbrella and backpack. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to try to convince you to go back. It was your choice and I respect that. It's just that I got you some candy. Mrs. Weasley made your favourite fudge. I thought you might want some." Drew said sheepishly as he held out the package. A few tears fell from Harry's eyes as he took the package. Harry hugged Drew as tight as he could.

"I'll try to write to you as often as I can. Maybe that way you can come visit me." Harry said into his brother's shoulder. Drew nodded and clutched his brother tighter. "I'm going to miss you Drew. You were always so kind to me."

"Mum and Dad hardly looked upset when they read your letter. They showed some remorse but neither of them cried." Drew said brokenly. "Don't ever stop writing me. If you do, I'll track you down and glue a quill to your hand." Harry laughed at this. He slowly let go of his brother and wiped a few tears from his face.

"I'll see you later then Drew. Goodbye." Harry said as he walked away. Drew waved and walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. The two went their separate ways.

A few weeks later

Harry had gotten used to his new way of life. He lived in an abandoned apartment. It had an old moldy bed dirty floors, but to Harry, it was wonderful. He had spent the last few weeks living there. When he could, he would spend some time with Drew. His old apartment was just a minute's walk away from the Leaky Cauldron after all. His food stashes often ran low, but then Drew would give him some muggle money to purchase what he needed. In his opinion, life was mediocre at best. He just wanted someone to love him and take care of him.

One lonely night as he lay in bed, he thought of having a family; surrounded by people who cared about him. People who would feed him, love him and care for him. If only this were reality.


	3. Chapter 3 New Life

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. There are several good reasons as to why I was unable to upload quicker. For starters, I recently reinstalled the sims and I had forgotten how fun it was and I have been spending a lot of time playing it. Secondly, I was having trouble thinking up a new name for Harry. Luckily, Sonnenfrost suggested a few names to me and I have picked one of his or hers. Anyways I feel I've bored you enough.

_Sheik _

Sheik was dressed like a muggle and was currently wandering the streets of muggle London. He did keep his face covered as usual by wearing a scarf over it and his pointed ears were covered by a hat. The only reason he was even bothering to venture out into the muggle world was because of a prophecy.

About a week ago, the tribe's prophet made a prophecy. The entire tribe gathered around her as her eyes became clouded and she spoke with a deep, ominous voice. It was a strange prophecy. It spoke of a young boy who abandoned his neglectful family and now rested somewhere in muggle London. Apparently this boy would bring balance to the magical world and it was Sheik's mission to go and find the poor child.

So now here he was. He knew this child would have a strong magical ability and that was how Sheik was choosing to track the young boy. Sheik had the ability to see auras when he wished. He was able to follow the aura and was led to The Leaky Cauldron. However, that was not where it was coming from. The power was emanating from an abandoned apartment building a few doors down from The Leaky Cauldron. Sheik followed it into the building and up a few floors until he reached a door. He slowly opened it and found a small, thin and young looking boy curled up on the old mouldy bed. Beside the bed were a backpack, umbrella and a few bits of uneaten food.

Sheik slowly approached the child. He had messy black hair that seemed to defy gravity itself. He had a small and bony frame. It was far too thin for a kid his age. (A/N: I forgot to mention this, but Harry is currently eight.) Sheik gently placed his hand on the side of the poor child's face. The boy's eyes snapped open and suddenly Sheik was staring into emerald eyes. The boy screamed and scrambled backwards until he fell off the bed.

"Child, calm yourself. I will not hurt you." Sheik begged as the boy sat up and looked at Sheik with wide and fearful eyes. "Don't worry child. I am here to help you." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. The child slowly relaxed.

"Who are you and why do you want to help me?" The child said nervously. He was unused to people actually being kind to him. Sheik pulled down his scarf and smiled at the small boy. He held his arms out as if asking for a hug.

"My name is Sheik and I'm here to give you a better life. It surely cannot be fun living like this. If you wish to, and I do hope you say yes, you can come live with me and my tribe." He said. The boy looked up at him with hope shining in his emerald eyes. He fidgeted with his fingers a bit.

"You really want me to come live with you?" The boy asked with a smile. "I don't want to be a bother." Sheik laughed a little and crouched down to the child's height. He rested his hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"I would love it if you came to live with us…" Sheik paused. He didn't know his name. The boy giggled at Sheik.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. Sheik smiled. He pulled Harry into a hug. The boy was so adorable and precious that Sheik never wanted to let him go.

"Well Harry Potter, gather your things and we can go right away." With those words being said, Harry rushed to gather his blankets and books and shoved it all into his backpack. When he was finished, Sheik picked him up and pulled a deku nut out of his pocket. He threw it upon the ground and suddenly the two were in a quaint little village in the woods. All the Sheikah in the village stopped what they were doing and looked at the two

Sheik remained indifferent and continued walking towards a small house near the edge of the village. He led Harry inside the small house. Harry looked around the house with a small smile.

"Is this your house Sheik?" Harry asked. Sheik smiled and nodded. "Wait, does this mean I get to live with you?" Sheik was amused by Harry's antics and proceeded to lead Harry down a hallway and opened the door at the end.

"This will be your bedroom. Feel free to make yourself at home. I need to go change out of these clothes. Sheik left Harry to his own devices and proceeded to put back on his blue bodysuit. (He looks exactly like OoT Sheik.) Once his regular outfit was on, he went back to Harry's room and slowly knocked on the door. When he walked in, he was greeted with the sight of Harry putting what clothing he had into drawers.

"Woah, Sheik you look different. I mean, it's not bad or anything…" Harry said, quickly trying to fix what he thought was a mistake. Sheik smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"No worries Harry. This is actually how I dress every day. Maybe one day, you will too." He said with a grin. Harry smiled. He had not even spent a full day in Sheik's presence and he was already beginning to like it more than at the Potter's. He really liked Sheik and was already starting to think of him as the father he never really had. "Alright so let's go get you cleaned up and then we can have dinner okay?"

Sheik led Harry out of the house and through the woods until they came upon a hot spring. There were several fairies floating around the spring which gave it a magical look.

"This is where everyone in the village bathes. It's nice and warm and the fairies have healing powers that can help heal any injuries you might have." Sheik said as he began helping Harry out of his clothes. Once Harry had fully stripped, much to his embarrassment, he slowly lowered himself in the pool and began to clean himself while the fairies healed all his bruises. After Harry was all cleaned, Sheik helped him back into his clothing and picked up the small six year old.

As Sheik led them back to the village, Harry asked, "Sheik, why are your eye's red?" Sheik laughed. Red eyes would not have been typical where Harry had previously lived.

"My eyes are red because I am a Sheikah. We all have red eyes. It helps us see the truth. Do you see the strange symbol on my chest? That is the eye of truth. We Sheikah can see the truth in everything. Do you get it?" Sheik said. Harry had been listening avidly, nodding at every other sentence.

"Will I be able to do that one day?" He asked with curiosity. Sheik chuckled lightly. Harry thought it was a pretty cool power to be able to see the truth.

"If I blood adopt you, then yes you will gain this power." Sheik made it back to the village and brought Harry back to his house. He showed Harry around and by that time, it was dinner. Sheik prepared a simple dinner of beans and beef. Harry wolfed it all down and when he was finished, his eyes were starting to droop. "Are you tired Harry?" The small boy nodded and Sheik picked him up. He carried Harry all the way to his room and tucked him in. By the time he was finished, Harry was already fast asleep.

Sheik decided to go get some rest as well. He pulled off his clothing and slept in his undergarments. He reflected back on the day as he usually did. In a matter of days, he would most likely blood adopt Harry. That way, Harry would be a true member of the tribe. Now Sheik had to think of several names and pick from the ones he thought of. So that was what he did the majority of the night.

When morning came, Sheik dressed himself and went to check on Harry. Sheik, as well as the rest of the tribe, woke up at the crack of dawn. He knew Harry would still be asleep. When he walked into the room, he was surprised to find Harry, fully clothed and writing a letter on some parchment with a quill and ink.

"You're awake?" Sheik asked as he walked in the room and took a seat next to Harry. He noticed that the letter was addressed to someone named Drew. "Who are you writing to Harry?"

"I'm writing to my brother Drew. When I ran away, I promised to keep in contact with him. Is it okay if I write while I'm here?" Sheik looked at the letter and nodded. It was good that Harry continued to have a good relationship with someone from his old family.

"It is perfectly okay if you want to write to him, but I'm afraid he will not be allowed to visit. We try to remain a secret to the outside world." Sheik said. He watched Harry's face drop and saw the tears well up in his eyes. "Don't worry Harry. In time you will see your brother again. I do think it's okay if you send pictures along with your letters. Is that okay with you?" Harry's face lit back up and he nodded. He was just afraid he would never see Drew again.

"That's fine with me. So what are we doing today?" Harry asked as he put his letter down. Sheik picked him up and carried him to the kitchen where he began preparing breakfast.

"For starters, we are going to introduce you to everyone in the tribe. Then after, if it's okay with you that is, I was thinking I could blood adopt you. You don't have to though. I'm not trying to rush you into anything. We can wait a few days if you want. Or not do it all." Sheik said nervously. He didn't want to scare Harry off. It was just better if Harry started training sooner rather than later. He slowly turned to look at Harry. He was relieved when he saw that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I would like that a lot." Harry said. After they finished their breakfast, Harry began his first true day in the Sheikah village.

A/N: There you go ^.^ I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review, I'll try to respond to all of them.


	4. Chapter 4 Changes

A/N: Sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter so I took it down and re-uploaded it. It would have made for a really bad plot hole. I forgot that I already mentioned his age and in the newer chapter it was the wrong one. Anyways I fixed that and so here is the new chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed. It really helps me out.

_Sheik & Harry _

Sheik brought Harry out into the village. All the other members were going about their daily jobs. Harry was looking around once more with wide eyes. Sheik would be sad to see such a lovely shade of green go once he adopted Harry. Sheik introduced Harry to Impa first. (She looks like OoT Impa.) She had loved Harry the moment she first laid eyes on the small boy. She decided to join the two boys and Harry found himself liking her as much as he like Sheik.

It was about mid-day when they finished touring the village and Sheik brought a hungry Harry back to his house. After a quiet lunch, he took Harry into the living room. Sheik took out a book as well as a silver bowl and a knife. At seeing Harry's alarmed look, he said, "Don't worry Harry. The knife is not for you. It's for me. It is an essential part of the ritual." Sheik took out a piece of white chalk and began drawing runes in a circle around the both of them. Once he finished, he took the knife and slowly made a deep cut on his palm. He held his hand over the silver bowl and watched his blood drip into it. Once the bowl was about halfway full, Sheik began to chant. Harry had no clue what was happening.

All of a sudden, Sheik stopped. He waited a moment before the blood slowly vanished from the bowl. He quickly put the bowl down and positioned himself near Harry and the boy's green eyes closed. That was the last time Sheik would get to see that shade of green. At least, that was what he thought. Harry fell into Sheik's awaiting arms and he carried him to his bedroom. He laid Harry down atop the bed and let Harry sleep. Sheik went back into the living room and cleaned the chalk runes.

Sheik spent the rest of the day getting proper clothing for Harry. He wouldn't be awake for several more hours. Once he had gathered clothing, he decided to read for a few hours. It was around late evening when Sheik heard stirring from Harry's room. He put his book down and mentally prepared himself to see his "son". Harry was still lying on the bed when Sheik walked in. However, the boy looked completely different.

Harry's face had filled out and he had higher cheekbones. Harry had also grown a few inches which was good as Harry was too short for his age before. His hair had also turned a golden blonde colour and went down past his ears and ended at his chin. His ears had grown pointed like all other Hylians. That was when it happened. Harry opened his eyes. What Sheik saw was not what he was expecting. Harry had one eye that remained the gorgeous emerald green it was before with several flecks of red in it, while the other was entirely red. It was a very strange sight to behold, but at the same time, it was beautiful.

"How do you feel? Any pain anywhere?" Harry slowly sat up and rested himself on the headboard.

"I feel fine. I do feel really awkward. Is there a reason for this?" Harry tried moving his slightly larger limbs. Sheik laughed and held out his hand to help Harry stand up. Harry fell onto Sheik as he had lost his balance.

"You grew a few inches. That's why you're falling. You are not yet used to your new height." Harry smiled brightly. He had always hated how short he was in comparison to his brother. Sheik picked him up and led him to the kitchen. "Let's get you some food…" The new son and father ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

After dinner, Sheik brought Harry to the living room where he picked out a few books for Harry to read. The books were mostly about Hylians History and Sheikah culture. If Harry were to be a part of the tribe, he needed to know all of their tribe's history. Each book was of modest size and would probably take him a day or two to read all of them. He was going to start training Harry immediately and with the training lasting for a good part of the day, there would not be much time to read the books.

"Alright Harry, tomorrow we start your training. I also want you to read these books. It may take a few days to read them as you won't have much time during the day. I have also gotten you some clothing that you must wear. It's like the outfit you see me wearing but slightly different. When you grow it will have to be adjusted. You should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and you are going to need all the energy you can get." Sheik said. Harry nodded and scampered off to his room with all his books.

As Harry lay in bed, he couldn't help smiling. He finally felt accepted somewhere. After the blood adoption, so much had changed and he loved the new changes. His now shaggy blond hair covered part of his face as well as covering his green/red eye. He liked the new colour and thought it suited him quite well. He was mostly Sheikah now, but there was a part of him that was still connected to his brother. Now it showed in his eye colour. With the new eyes, he could also see extremely clearly. He was able to pick up every single detail in a room. It was quite a useful ability. With his ears now, he was able to hear a lot better. He could pick up conversations happening several feet away from his new house. Harry shut his eyes and smiled to himself. He loved his new life.

_ Drew _

Drew sat in bed reading a book about Quidditch. He heard a tapping on his window and saw a snow white owl. He quickly ran to the window and let the bird in. He took the letter off the owl's foot and gave her a few treats from the bowl he kept on his bedside table. He quickly unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

_Dear Drew, _

_It's me Harry. I have a few things I need to tell you and you have to promise to not be upset. A nice man named Sheik came to my old flat and offered to take me to his village. He said he would raise me and possibly blood adopt me. I said yes and right now I am sitting in my new room. It's quite nice here. The only problem is that you won't be able to visit me anymore. We can still write letters to each other and Sheik says I can send pictures to you once and awhile. _

_Sheik says that his tribe likes to stay secret and that is why you cannot visit. It isn't a problem because he says I will get to see you in person again soon. I don't know for sure when that will be, but I just want you to know. _

_Anyways, I hope you're doing well. This owl's name is Hedwig. She's quite lovely and Sheik says I can keep her. I'll try to write often, but Sheik says I'll be busy a lot. I don't care though. I'll make time to write. _

_Best wishes, _

_Harry. _

Drew smiled. Even if it would be a long time until he next saw Harry, he was happy for him nonetheless. His brother finally had a proper family and could finally be happy.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Alright so this is **IMPORTANT**. When I switch to the Potter's point of view in this chapter, it is actually on the day Harry left. So we go back in time a bit. You may have to go back and read the other chapter for specifics. Anyways, thank you so much to each and every one of you who reviewed and followed! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm always in a rush to get the new chapter up for you guys so you don't have to wait, but in the process I forget to go back and reread the chapter and check for mistakes. I'll stop talking now. Okay enjoy.

_Sheik & Harry _

"You need a new name."

Harry looked up from his book. Sheik was staring off into space with a pensive look upon his face. The two had decided to spend the morning reading so that Harry could get ahead in his studies before the training began. Sheik stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a large book. He began flipping through the pages before finally stopping and looking over the page he was on.

"How does Zephir sound? I quite like it." Sheik said as he put the book away. Harry thought it over and agreed. (1) "Good. Alright put your book away now. We are going to start your training. I must warn you though. Sheikah training is extremely difficult. So if you find yourself in need of food or water, just tell me and believe me, you will need it." Zephir put his book away and followed Sheik outside to begin his training.

Throughout the day, Zephir often found himself wondering how everyone else in the village managed to do this when they were his age. What he was going through was hell. It was by far the hardest thing he had ever done in his life and he knew that he would be doing this every day for the rest of his life. Once it was time for dinner, Zephir's training for the day had ended.

"You'll be doing the same thing pretty much every day and it'll get harder as you get more experienced." Sheik said as he put Zephir to bed that night. Sheik watched as Zephir's eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened out. He smiled fondly as he blew out the candle in the room and left to go to sleep himself.

_ The Potters _

Lily and James stood there utterly stunned. They watched their other son Drew trudge up the stairs and then they looked over the note Harry had left. Lily looked up at James with wide eyes. Were they really so neglectful of Harry that he decided to leave?

"James… Should we go looking for him?" Lily said in a worried voice. James heard the floo in the background and looked back at Lily.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea. Why would he ever come back to us after what we did to him?" James said to a worried Lily. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a feeble attempt to comfort her. She leaned into his arms and sighed. Had she failed as a mother? She must have if one of her own children had run away because of her. James let go of her and she went to go and prepare some dinner.

It had not even been ten minutes after dinner was made when Sirius and Remus flooed in. The two dusted themselves off and went to go say hi to their long-time friends. They noticed that there were only three people sitting at the dinner table. Where was Harry?

"Hey everybody! We brought cookies for you! By the way, where is Harry?" Sirius asked. Remus placed the cookie container on the counter and watched as a panicked look passed over the faces of Lily and James while Drew glared at his parents. Drew sighed then proceeded to speak.

"Mum and Dad cannot parent properly and ignored Harry to the point of him running away. He's fine right now. I was just with him. I'll make sure to bring him some of those cookies." Remus and Sirius turned to look at Lily and James with looks of horror on their faces. How could they have done this to their son? It truly was a cruel thing and to say Remus and Sirius were furious would be a massive understatement.

"How could you two do such a thing? He's your own son! I thought you two were better than this! What happened to make you ignore your son?" Remus said with an accusing glare. He didn't even know what to think. Sirius laid a gentle hand upon Remus's shoulder. Remus knew that if he got too mad then someone would likely get punched. "I cannot believe you two…"

"Alright come on Remus; let's go home." Sirius slowly guided Remus towards the floo and the two vanished without another word. Drew put his plate in the sink and went up to his room. Lily and James sat at the table in complete shock. Tears began rolling down Lily's bright red cheeks and James got up to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Drew was in his room. He was lying on his bed and was hugging his knees to his chest. It had not even been a day and he already wished Harry was back with him. Drew knew that he had to visit Harry often. His little brother was strong with his mind, but when it came to living on the streets, he would most definitely have a tough time with adjusting. He would starve without his help.

_Sheik & Harry _

**5 years later**

"COME ON ZEPHIR! YOU HAVE TO HOLD IT FOR HALF AN HOUR." Sheik shouted at Zephir. He was currently teaching the 13 year old to hold his breath underwater for an hour. Zephir's longest time so far had been 20 minutes. They slowly went up by ten minute intervals each time they practiced this particular exercise. Currently, it had been 25 minutes.

For the exercise, the person would have weights tied to their feet and they had to hold their breath from the bottom of the river. The goal was to be able to swim underwater for long periods of time as well as hold your breath when you needed to be silent. All Sheikah had to be able to hold their breath for an hour. As crazy and impossible as it seemed, the Sheikah were able to do this. They had advanced bodies that were built for this harsh training.

After another five minutes, Zephir was crawling on the side of the beach. He quickly untied the weights and took in several deep breaths. His shaggy and long blond hair fell across his face. Over the years of training, Zephir had gained muscle and grew quite a bit. He currently stood at 5' 5" and his hair came down to his shoulders. Sheik walked over to Zephir and helped him to his feet.

"Good job Zephir. Tomorrow we do the same thing but for 40 minutes. Come on let's get you some dinner." Sheik said as they walked back to their house. Zephir went to his room and changed into his night clothes and hung his day outfit out to dry on his window. He sighed and headed to the dining room. Zephir was greeted with a plate of food and began wolfing it all down. Training all day made you hungry after all.

"Dad, do you mind if you take a picture with Impa and I tomorrow? I want to send it to Drew." He said after cleaning his dish. Sheik nodded and walked to the living room to read for the night.

Zephir loved his new life. It was hard and sometimes stressful, but here with the Sheikah, he felt like he belonged. It was a feeling he had only just grown accustomed too. Over his five years in his new life, he still wrote to Drew as often as he could. Drew had started Hogwarts and was currently loving it. Drew was good friends with Ron Weasley and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger. Zephir was glad to know that his brother was doing okay. It had shocked Drew at first to learn about his blood adoption and name change, but eventually he had come to accept it.

Back in his room, Zephir took a book off his bookshelf and began to read. In all seriousness he should have been sleeping. Tomorrow was another hard day of training.

A/N: And that is the chapter!

Harry will be referred to as Zephir from here on out.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. IN the next chapter we will be fast forwarding another 8 years when Zephir is 18. I tried to go into some detail about the type of training the Sheikah do. I wanted it to seem as brutal as possible, but because they have different bodies, they are stronger and faster so it really isn't that hard for them. I'll try to show glimpses of Zephir's training if you guys want. Thanks for reading and feel free to follow or review.


	6. Chapter 6 Growing

A/N: I am not sure whether this counts as an actual chapter or if it's just a filler. The entire chapter consists of bits and pieces of Zephir's training and a thing at the end that basically finally starts the main plot line. Anyways sorry this took so long, but I have been sick and I have to memorize a scene from Merchant of Venice for English. It's a long weekend here in Canada because of Victoria Day so I had a bit of extra time to work on this.

_ Age 12 _

Zephir had a piece of white chalk in his cloth covered fingers and was looking through a thick tome. The pages were covered in strange designs with explanations. The book was about protective runes and the proper execution. His father was sitting next to him and watching Zephir draw the runes on the living room floor. As he drew the last few lines of the set of runes, Zephir put the chalk down and flipped a few pages in the book. He came upon the spell and began to chant in ancient Hylian. The runes started to glow and Sheik decided to test them.

"Okay, I will throw a cutting spell towards the runes. If you did them properly, the wards that the runes created should absorb the spell." Zephir nodded and stepped out of the rune circle to stand next to his father. Sheik shot the spell and as predicted, the wards absorbed the spell. Zephir grinned.

_Age 14 _

Zephir's long blond hair flew behind him as he ran through the forest that surrounded his village. He was currently chasing a deer. That was his job today. He had to catch a deer that would then be shared by the whole village for food. The only problem was that the damn thing was fast and his hair get getting in his eyes. He would have to either cut it or braid it.

His hand tightly gripped the knife in his hand and he continued sprinting after the deer. The two abruptly came upon a cliff and the deer almost fell off the edge. Zephir was not losing this deer to a bloody cliff. As the deer began to fall, Zephir grabbed it's neck and hauled it over his shoulder. Zephir quickly sliced the deer's neck and made his way back home to show his kill to the village. It was his first kill and he had been training for this moment for several years now.

When he arrived back home, he placed the deer at the butchery for other tribe members to cut and distribute to the other Sheikah. With a skip in his step, Zephir walked back to his house. He found his father sharpening several needles in the living room.

"So how did it go? Did you catch anything?" Sheik asked as he put down the needles. Zephir giggled quietly to himself and went to go grab the knife cleaning cloth from the kitchen.

"It went great dad! I caught a deer and now it's down by the butchery. The thing was rather difficult to catch too. He almost fell off a cliff but I caught him before he could. Also, I really need to do something about my hair. It's getting rather long."

_Age 16 _

Zephir was lying down in his bed. He was currently reading the most recent letter that his brother Drew had sent. His red and green eyes carefully scanned the page. Drew would be graduating from Hogwarts in a year and planned on becoming the new Flying professor. Zephir knew that his brother would do a good job.

Zephir went to grab a quill and ink and started writing his response. He spoke about his daily training and schooling and included a photo he had taken with Impa and Sheik. Zephir smiled fondly at the photo. His dad was hugging him around the shoulders and Impa was laughing on the side. Drew had earlier sent him a picture of himself with his friends Hermione and Ron. They were all laughing and standing in front of Hogwarts. The picture now sat on his bedside table along with a copy of the picture he was about to send.

After sending the letter, he made his way to the living room where he knew his dad would be waiting to begin the day's magic portion of his training. His day was pretty much the same every day. In the morning Zephir would read a bit and have some breakfast and spend quality time with his father. Late morning he would train in magic and then break for lunch. After lunch was when the physical training began. If he had time before dinner, Zephir would read some more. After dinner was always relaxation and sometimes the village would have a big bonfire together.

"Alright Zephir, today we are working on concealing spells to use for stealth." Sheik said as his son entered the room. Zephir sighed and Sheik only laughed.

_Age 18 _

Zephir was now 18 years old and his training was almost complete. He was rather glad. After ten years of it, training got rather tiring. Zephir's looks had changed over the years and now he was almost a carbon copy of his dad Sheik. The only difference was the clothing, hair and eyes. Zephir's clothing used multiple fabrics and had cloth wrapping around his forearms and thighs to keep some of the suit together. He had cloth wrapped around each of his fingers and a knife holder attached to his back. (A/N: Google sheik ssbb and that is basically what Zephir looks like but masculine.) His hair had grown a lot and he now had it in a braid that ran down his back. His braid stopped midway and cloth was tied around the bottom half and ended with a metal pin.

Sheik and Zephir were currently enjoying a leisurely morning when they heard it. The Sheikah village was extremely well hidden and hardly anyone was able to find it. They were a very secretive tribe and did not wish to be found by anyone. Of course, they were always prepared for emergencies. In their village stood a lookout with a bell. If someone was to ring the bell that meant that someone found their way into the village. That morning, the bell rang clear through the village. Sheik and Zephir sat up and pulled on their cowls before rushing out the door.

The sight they were greeted with was a strange one. All the other Sheikah had weapons out, including Zephir and Sheik, and they were all pointed to an elderly man in bright purple robes with half-moon glasses and a long beard.

A/N: heheehe evil cliffy even though it's really obvious who the intruder is. So yeah Zephir looks like ssbb Sheik while sheik is just like oot sheik. Google it if you are unsure.


	7. Chapter 7 Hello again

Hey guys! It's been a while! Sorry about the wait, but I have exams coming up in two weeks so I've been busy. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Big thanks to all those who follow, favourite or review my story! It really keeps me motivated!

_Previously… _

_The sight they were greeted with was a strange one. All the other Sheikah had weapons out, including Zephir and Sheik, and they were all pointed to an elderly man in bright purple robes with half-moon glasses and a long beard. _

Now

"Hello." The old man said with a soft smile upon his face. To any other outsider, he would seem kind, grandfatherly even. To the Sheikah however, they could see that this was not true. They could see the truth and what they saw was not a kind old man. It was a manipulator. One who was apparently experienced and that was why the tribe never put away their weapons or lowered them. "Is there really such need for weapons? Can we not speak civilly?" The old man continued. None of the Sheikah budged an inch. Zephir eyed the old man. He seemed familiar to him.

"It would be helpful if you told us your name intruder." Impa said as she pointed her knife at the old man. Zephir as well as the rest of the tribe glared at him and the old man shifted uncomfortable under the heated stares of the tribe. "We do not take kindly to outsiders entering our village uninvited."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here because I wish to propose a deal." Dumbledore said. Zephir's eyes widened in realization. He knew that he recognized the man from somewhere. He had occasionally stopped by the Potter's house when he had lived there. Drew had mentioned him a few times in some of his letters as well.

Impa glared at Dumbledore and lowered her weapon only a small amount. The rest of the tribe followed. Zephir was wary to lower his, from what Drew had said, he was not a man to be trifled with.

"What is it that you want from us?" Impa asked. At this, Dumbledore smiled as if he had won something. All of a sudden Impa growled. "I would appreciate it Mr. Dumbledore if you did not attempt to enter my mind again." Zephir gasped. No wonder Drew told him to be wary of him!

"My apologies. Now there is currently a dark wizard named Voldemort who is on the loose and the students at Hogwarts are in danger. I was wondering if a few of you would be willing to be bodyguards at Hogwarts. The students need your help." The old Headmaster said gravely. Impa made a small motion with her hands and everyone knew what that meant. The whole tribe gathered in one spot to discuss their choice.

"I think we should do this. Zephir, Sheik, Leaf and I shall go. This is an opportunity that we cannot turn down. We leave tomorrow understood?" Impa said briefly. Zephir looked over to his friend Leaf. He had long black hair as well as the typical red eyes of the Sheikah tribe. He was Zephir's age and the two were practically best friends. His hair was tied up in braid not unlike Zephir's and instead of a blue outfit like what he and Sheik wore, his was black.

The whole tribe agreed with Impa and then broke up and took their weapons out again as a precaution. Dumbledore sighed. He had not been expecting the Sheikah to be so defensive. He knew they were very well trained warriors, but this was not what he had been expecting. One Sheikah in particular caught his eyes. He had one green eye and one red eye. He was different than the others. Impa walked up to him with her knife still held in a tight grip in her hand.

"We have made our decision. We will aid you. Zephir, Sheik, Leaf and I will help you. We will do anything to protect our own, even if that means harming a student. If you cannot cope with these conditions, then the offer is off. What will we get in return?" Impa said coldly. Zephir looked at Dumbledore and saw him fidgeting. Several moments had passed and he had not yet said anything. "Well?"

"The satisfaction of saving the lives of the future generation. Is that not sufficient?" Dumbledore asked as he attempted to put on his grandfatherly façade. The Sheikah weren't buying it. Impa just nodded. She would find some jewels hidden in the school to bring for her tribe. Dumbledore smiled and told them where Hogwarts was before he apparated out of the village.

The four that were leaving went back to their respective houses. Zephir was grinning from ear to ear. He was finally able to go see his brother after ten years of communication through letters and photos. Sheik had not lied when he said that Zephir would see him again. He found an old rucksack that belonged to his dad and began packing his weapons as well as his night clothes. He knew that he probably wouldn't be using them much seeing as they were guarding the school. He hid some more knives in his clothing and sheathed the knife he was holding into the holder that was fastened on his lower back. He lowered his bag onto the floor and looked up at his ceiling before he fell asleep.

The following morning, Zephir stood in the center of the village along with his father and Leaf. He was chatting with Leaf as they all waited for Impa's arrival. Leaf had a rucksack similar to Zephir's tossed over his shoulder and his cowl was up as well as Zephir's.

"Isn't Hogwarts the school that your brother Drew went to?" Leaf asked casually as he adjusted the knife hiding near his wrist. Zephir nodded. "Do you think he will still be there? I mean don't they graduate at 18?"

"Yes they do, but I think Drew said something about becoming the new flying coach as Madame Hooch retired last year." Zephir said. Before he could continue, Impa made her way up to the three awaiting Sheikah. She held several Deku nuts in her hand. Each of them grabbed one and held it tight in their palms. They thought of Hogwarts and imbued a small amount of magic into the nuts as they smashed them onto the ground. Huge puffs of smoke erupted from the nuts and when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

The four appeared in the entrance hall of Hogwarts with a blinding flash of light. Zephir looked around in awe. He could feel the magic radiating off the walls of the castle. Moving portraits lined the walls and torches hung and provided some light. An elderly woman with a pointed hat and tartan robes greeted the four.

"Hello to you all. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. You must be the four Sheikah that Albus hired." She said kindly while shaking hands with each of them. They couldn't feel any bad vibes coming off her so they considered her a friend for now.

Impa smiled at her. "I wouldn't say hired. We aren't being paid. My name is Impa, the one wearing black is Leaf, the one with the short blond hair is Sheik and the last one is Sheik's son Zephir." Zephir smiled and gave a small wave. He knew she couldn't see the smile behind his cowl, but he hoped she knew he was smiling. McGonagall smiled at him and led them to the Great Hall to meet all the other teachers. Zephir prayed to the three goddesses that Drew had indeed received the job.

They walked in and gasped at the ceiling that was charmed to replicate the sky. Sitting at the head table were all the other teachers. Zephir recognised Severus Snape who was apparently the youngest potions master in centuries. Then he laid eyes on the muggle studies professor. She had bright red hair and green eyes. Zephir froze. It was Lily Potter. Sitting next to her where the defence professor sat was his old father James. Zephir had completely forgotten that they taught here. As McGonagall introduced them one by one, Zephir just stood there shocked.

Finally she introduced the flying professor. "Over there is our newest flying coach Drew Potter. He is prophesised to defeat You-Know-Who." Zephir just stared at his brother. When his brother caught his eye the two couldn't seem to lose eye contact. Zephir knew of course that he could not just run up to hug his brother, so the two had to stick to eye contact for now.

When she had finished introducing everyone, she asked one of the teachers if they could show the four to their rooms. Drew raised his hand immediately. Zephir smiled as Drew led the way out of the Great Hall.

The moment they were far enough away, Zephir latched himself onto Drew. "Oh my goddesses it's been so long. It's nice to see you again Drew." Drew held him close. Zephir pulled down his cowl so that Drew could get a better look at him and the two separated. Drew had aged nicely like his photos. His hair was messy and brown and his hazel eyes shone with unshed tears. His face was slightly more aristocratic and he was about the same height as Zephir.

"It's good to see you too big bro." Drew said.

A/N: I am not really proud of this chapter, but I gave it a shot.


	8. Chapter 8 Souls and Doubts

A/N: Hey guys! So exams are finally over! I recently got into Death Note which is the main reason why I haven't updated. Even though it's summer, I am not sure how much free time I will have. My dad is one of those people who hates me staying indoors and often attempts to kick me out of the house so I can go outside. I hate it because then I never have time to write. Anyways, on with the chapter!

_Zephir _

"Dude you have muscle!" Drew exclaimed. Zephir laughed a bit. To be honest, he felt like he was one of the weakest people in the tribe. Sheik always told him that he wasn't and Leaf also told him the same thing.

"I'm not that muscular…" Zephir said shyly. Drew sighed and knew he wouldn't get through to his older brother. He introduced himself to the other members of his brother's tribe. He recognized Sheik and Impa, but the black haired one was new to him. "Oh! Drew that's my best friend Leaf." Zephir said.

Drew shook Leaf's hand. Leaf smiled at him. Zephir often spoke of his younger brother Drew to him when the two had some free time after training. Leaf's red eyes bore into Drew's. He was searching for any kind of deception. He knew that the others probably would have spotted it, but he was very protective over Zephir.

"Alright well I should probably show you where you're staying. Follow me!" Drew led the Sheikah through several hallways and each hallway was lined with moving portraits. The portraits gave them all puzzled looks and some would wave at the newcomers. The one thing that shocked the Sheikah was the moving stairs. Drew laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces. "Don't worry the stairs are perfectly safe!"

Zephir nodded shyly as Drew continued his tour. Drew led them up away from where all the houses were to the part of Hogwarts that no one went near. He led them up to a simple wooden door. He opened the door and led them up a set of stairs. The stairs led up to yet another wooden door. Drew opened the door to reveal where the Sheikah would be staying.

Inside was a simple sitting room. There was a fireplace in the far corner with some lounge chairs and a coffee table in front of it. The walls were a lovely shade of beige; as were the chairs. There were several bookshelves stacked along every wall. Each bookshelf was filled to the brim with books. On the opposite side of the room was a spiral staircase that led up to a landing. Drew showed them around the room and then led them to the landing. In that room, there were four beds in a circle and a door that led to the bathroom. This room was also painted beige and the blankets on the bed were a pale shade of blue.

"So what do you guys think? I mean it's not very luxurious, but it's pretty nice. My rooms are right across from yours so if you need anything, feel free to ask me." Drew said. Zephir and the others put their bags down on their respective beds. Drew attempted to back out of the room slowly, but he didn't make it very far. Zephir had grabbed him and put up a silencing spell around them for privacy.

"We have some catching up to do Drew." Zephir said with a smirk. "You aren't getting away from me that easily. Letters don't tell me everything." Drew sighed. He knew that his brother wouldn't let him go until he had told him everything.

"Alright well I told you about the prophecy right?" Zephir nodded. "Okay well, you see the thing is, I'm beginning to have doubts about it. According to Dumbledore, the prophecy was made by Professor Trelawney. I was in her divination class when I was a student and she was horrible. I highly doubt that she is a real seer. If she isn't a real seer, then that means the prophecy is fake. It makes me wonder what Dumbledore's motives are. He was the one who told me about the prophecy and apparently that exact prophecy is why Voldemort went after us all those years ago."

Zephir thought it over. He knew that Dumbledore was deceitful. He could see it with his Sheikah eyes. What would his motives be? Perhaps he planned on using Drew as a weapon for the light? If what he thought was true, then Drew could die. He voiced his thoughts to Drew. "You really think he would do that?" Zephir nodded.

"Sheikah eyes can see the truth in everything. Whereas you would see a kind old man, we see a manipulator. I have a very strong feeling that he is going to try and use you as a martyr. By the way, did you notice the other soul piece that resides within you?" Drew raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You haven't noticed? It's very dark magic and it surrounds that scar of yours. I think I know a ritual that could remove it. Hold on I'll get my dad to examine it."

Zephir took down the silencing spell and called his dad over. His dad briefly looked at the scar and ran his fingers over it before his eyes widened. Sheik knew whose magical signature the magic belonged to and Drew was not going to like it one bit.

"Okay Drew you will need to brace yourself for the news I am about to give you. You have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you. I don't know why it hasn't been removed yet. One would think Dumbledore would've noticed it. The good news is that we will be able to remove it. It may hurt a bit, but after you will be able to think clearer and you'll feel lighter." Drew gave a small nod in return. "Would you like us to do it now?" Another nod.

The Sheikah and Drew gathered in the living room and cleared a space. Zephir took out a piece of chalk and began drawing runes in a circle on the floor around Drew. They instructed Drew to lie down in case it hurt too much.

As the Sheikah began to chant in unison, Drew thought back on what Sheik had said. Either Dumbledore really didn't notice it, or he had noticed it, but kept it in him for his own personal reasons. Before he could think of much else on the topic, his forehead began to burn. A thick black, tar like smoke began to seep out of his scar. Zephir winced, but he continued chanting. Drew was gritting his teeth together in an effort to not scream.

The chanting got more intense and the smoke continued seeping from the now bleeding wound. When the chanting reached a peak, the last bit of the smoke came out of his forehead and was floating above Drew.

"Redite ad possessorem pristinum!" Sheik shouted. The black smoke rushed out of the window of the living room and just like that, it was over. Drew sat up and gasped. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. "So how do you feel Drew?"

"I feel so much lighter! It's like a huge weight has been lifted off me and I can think so much clearer now. This is so strange." Drew said as Impa and Leaf cleaned up the runes on the floor. Zephir went to help up Drew. "Was there any other way we could've gotten it out?" Sheik shared a worried look with Zephir.

"There is one other way. We would have to kill you." Drew gasped. Things suddenly became clearer. If the only way to get it out was by killing him, then did that mean Dumbledore really did plan to use him as a martyr? If the piece of Voldy's soul was something that had to be destroyed in order to kill him that probably meant that in the end he would indeed have had to die.

_Voldemort _

Somewhere far away in the English countryside there was a manor. In that manor was a throne and on that throne sat the most feared dark lord of the century. Lord Voldemort. He was extremely pale and had blood red eyes that shone in the dark. His fingers were long and spider like and he had no nose. In its place were two slits. He was currently sitting in a dimly lit room and was plotting. Suddenly, a massive dark cloud of smoke burst through one of the many windows. It was heading right for Voldemort himself.

The cloud made its way into Voldemort's open mouth. He screamed as his soul pieced together. The pain was unbearable. When the pain subsided, Voldemort gasped. He felt slightly saner and noticed that his nose had grown back as well as some of his chestnut brown hair.

"Curious."

A/N: That's the end! Happy Canada day to those who live in Canada like me!


	9. Chapter 9 Leaf

A/N: Well shit. One month later and now an update. I'm sorry! I was away on a camping trip for ten days and then I was just lazy. Warning: I will be away from quite some time during August so don't expect any updates. Also I have decided to pair Zephir with Leaf. It won't be the main focus of the story but it works. Anyways, on with the chapter!

_ I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Legend of Zelda_

After they had removed the soul from Drew, they decided to head down to the Great Hall for dinner. The four Sheikah sat down at one of the four tables and were joined by all the teachers. Drew noticed that to eat, all of the Sheikah had removed their cowls and kept their heads down.

"We try to keep our identities a secret to the best of our abilities." Zephir said as an explanation. Before he could say another word, food appeared on the table. There was rotisserie chicken and mashed potatoes as well as other comfort foods.

Zephir loaded up his plate and waited for his father and friends to finish loading up their plates. When they were done, they all clasped hands together and prayed to the goddesses. The teachers gave them strange glances, but the four didn't seem to notice or care. Once they were done their prayers, they began to eat.

Drew took a bite of his chicken and moaned. He loved Hogwarts food and by the looks of it, Zephir and his tribe mates seemed to enjoy it too. The teachers, including Drew's parents, watched them eat. The Sheikah continued eating, not taking any notice to the people watching them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in an attempt to catch the attention of the Sheikah. All four of them looked up at him with their red eyes, but kept their faces low. All of the other professors noticed this action.

"I was wondering if you were all enjoying your food. The Hogwarts house elves work very hard all day to make the food for our many students and their food is always impeccable." Dumbledore said with no small amount of pride in his voice.

Impa finished chewing her food and answered, "Yes the food is quite delicious. You are lucky to be able to eat this food regularly. In our village we hunt for our own food. Of course, doing the work is a reward in itself. Zephir was about 14 when he first caught a deer for the village." Zephir blushed and nodded.

"You teach your children to kill at such a young age?" Lily Potter asked. She was astonished. Children are innocent! It was absolutely horrific to teach them combat at such a young age!

Before Zephir could speak up and defend his tribe, his father spoke up, "A long time ago, our tribe used to protect the royal family of Hyrule. We needed to train our children from a young age how to defend themselves as well as others in order to be prepared for when they were hired to defend the royal family. In fact, it was my ancestor who helped the hero of time defeat Ganondorf. He was the king of thieves and attempted to take over Hyrule. Impa's ancestor was actually Princess Zelda's bodyguard." Zephir decided to speak up.

"Also our village is quite isolated and so we have to hunt for meat. So essentially, yes we do learn to kill at a young age, but it is necessary for survival." Impa smiled proudly at Zephir. She knew who this woman was and detested her for what she did to her honorary son. Impa was proud of him for standing up for his tribe.

Sheik and Zephir's speech seemed to have the desired effect because Lily didn't say another word for the rest of the meal. Once the meal was over, the Sheikah all put their cowls back on.

"Professor Dumbledore? I have a question to ask of you." Impa said. Dumbledore nodded and Impa continued, "Is there a room somewhere in this castle where my tribe may train? We need to keep up our training in order to better protect the students."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as he looked towards the pale man with the greasy black hair, "I am sure our dear Professor Snape may be able to find you a suitable place. James, how about you help out Severus? With all the pranking you did as children, I am sure you would have discovered a few of Hogwarts's hidden rooms."

Snape's face fell the moment James Potter was mentioned. It was no secret to the rest of the Hogwarts staff that the two were childhood enemies. In fact, it was also pretty obvious to Zephir. He noticed the way the two men looked at each other throughout the dinner. They constantly threw hateful glances towards each other.

"Perfect! I know just the place! Come along Snivellus. Follow me guys!" Snape grumbled and reluctantly followed Potter. The Sheikah followed James as he maneuvered around the school. He led them through multiple secret passageways that the Sheikah filed away in their memories for later use.

After about 15 minutes of walking through the majestic castle that was Hogwarts, James showed them a door. It was a simple wooden door hidden in the far end of the school. It was relatively close to their dormitory so they could access it quickly.

"If I am right, which I am most of the time, this room should be padded on the floor and have anything you need for training. If there is something you need, you can simply call for service and a house elf should be able to help you." James said. Sheik gingerly opened the door and it revealed a large room.

James was correct in some aspects. The floor was all one giant mat which made it safe in case anyone were to fall. There were targets lined up on the back wall with several bows and arrows off to the side. On the right wall was a rock climbing wall which also came with the proper equipment (Although the Sheikah didn't need any of it). Finally, on the left wall was an area for hand to hand combat. All in all, it was relatively well equipped and the Sheikah knew that they could adjust it to their needs.

Impa walked up to the targets at the back of the room. She unsheathed the knife hidden on her back and aimed. She threw the knife with perfect accuracy and hit the target straight in the middle. Severus and James glanced at each other. It was clear to the both of them that if they dared to anger a Sheikah, the results would be horrific.

Leaf, Zephir and Sheik all walked into the room and decided to try out the new room as well. Leaf loved climbing so he went directly to the rock climbing wall while Sheik and Zephir tried out hand to hand combat. Although for the Sheikah, it involved a series of flips and gymnastics that the two wizards standing in the room could never pull off.

Leaf looked up at the wall and bit his lip. It was quite tall but he was confident that he could do it without all the weird fancy equipment to his left. He crouched and jumped up to grab one of the ledges. Unbeknownst to him, Zephir was staring at him with a look of adoration. He quickly placed one of his feet into a nearby foothold and continued making his way up the wall in the same fashion. When he reached the top, he noticed Zephir watching him.

"Hey Zephir, do you think I can jump down and somersault? I think I can do it." He shouted down to his friend. The two wizards who were still standing at the door looked at each other in horror. The wall was almost 15 feet high!

"Go for it Leaf!" Leaf grinned and leaped off the top. As he fell, he braced himself. He bent his knees and hit the ground. The momentum of the jump allowed him to roll into a perfect somersault and he stood up with a flourish and a grin on his face. "I never doubted you for a second." Zephir said with a smile.

Leaf was his closet friend and he was one of the best rock climbers in the village. The two had grown up (more or less) together and were practically inseparable when they were not in training. Sheik often teased him about Leaf by saying that he had a crush on the black haired Sheikah. If Zephir was honest with himself, he was beginning to fall for him. He would never admit it out loud though. His dad would never let him hear the end of it.

"This room will be adequate. Thank you." Impa said to James and Severus. The two wizards took that as their cue to leave. The Sheikah decided that they would try out the facility again tomorrow, but they had to get some rest. It had been a long day.

They all headed back up to their lodgings. Zephir and Leaf decided to stay up a bit longer than the others. They sat on one of the couches in the living area with their cowls off. They weren't doing much. They were just talking. It wasn't often that they could just sit down and talk with each other because of all the training the two went through.

"So how are you feeling? I mean you were just partially reunited with your biological parents." Leaf said. Zephir shrugged. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. From what he could tell, his parents didn't really miss him at all.

"I don't know Leaf. I mean, the whole reason I ran away was because I knew that if I had stayed with them, I wouldn't have been loved properly. I guess it's not that big of a surprise because it's not like they cared to begin with." Zephir said. Leaf put his arm around his friends shoulder and tugged him closer to his chest. He knew how fragile Zephir was and so he tried to help as best as he could.

"Well you have us. You don't need the Potter's approval. The moment you ran away was the moment you decided to no longer let them run your life right?" Zephir nodded. "So then don't! Who cares what they think? Besides they could never even dream of doing half the things you can do. Just be confident in your abilities and you'll be fine. Besides, I will be here to help you along the way."

Zephir smiled. He hugged Leaf and made his way up to his bed with Leaf not far behind him. Zephir began taking off his bodysuit and he walked his way over to the showers. He took his braid out and laid all of the clips and bands that held it together on the counter near the bathrooms mirror. He climbed into the shower and began washing his hair and thinking back on Leaf's words. Leaf was right. He didn't need his fuck up parents to tell him what to do. He had a new family now and he still managed to include Drew in it. He smiled and once he was satisfied, he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He climbed into bed and blew out the candle that was lighting the room.

Leaf on the other hand, was having a conflict with himself. He didn't know what to consider Zephir. Was he simply a close friend….or was it something more? His feelings conflicted with each other. He did love Zephir. He was handsome, unique and downright adorable. He just wasn't sure what kind of love it could be considered. More than a friend, less than a lover? Or did he love him like a lover? It was too soon to tell. He shut his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of the others breathing.

A/N: So that chapter was a bit more focused on the relationship between Zephir and Leaf. They will be a couple by the end of the story. The story is not focused on them though. Have a good day and feel free to leave a review


	10. Chapter 10 History and Revelations

A/N: Alright so I am back from vacation. I went to fanexpo and it was amazing to see so many people dressed in costumes and all the art work. Anyways, I am back and school is starting soon. Updates might be scarcer, but no matter what, I shall not abandon this story. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

The next morning arrived and the Sheikah were about of bed, dressed and cleaned by 5am. All four decided to get in a bit of training before going down and eating. Zephir was busy with target practice and Leaf was helping him out. After last night, the two felt closer than they already were.

After everyone did a few stretches and about an hour or so of training, they decided to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. By this time it was about 6:30 and half the teachers were awake and sitting down. Much to Zephir's displeasure, Lily and James Potter were there too. Zephir scowled beneath his cowl and hoped that they wouldn't try to speak to him. Drew wasn't there, but Zephir wasn't surprised. Even when they were kids, Drew would always be the one to sleep in late. It seemed as though he carried on this trait into adulthood. Zephir and Leaf sat next to each other and Leaf took Zephir's hand in his under the table and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Good morning everyone! I trust you all had a nice sleep?" Dumbledore asked. Impa nodded and began filling her plate with food and the other Sheikah followed. They said their prayers and began eating.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you all praying to?" Lily Potter had asked. Zephir sighed and decided to do the explaining.

"In Hylian culture, it is our belief that there are three goddesses. Din, Nayru and Farore. Din is the goddess of power, Nayru is the goddess of wisdom and Farore is the goddess of courage. We believe that they created the world as well as the triforce." At the mention of the triforce, Zephir received strange looks. "It's an ancient relic of Hyrule. It is said that whoever wields it will have ultimate power. Of course the only way to make use of it is to be pure of heart. Many people have tried to gain control of the triforce in the past." Zephir took a bite of his eggs and turned his head away from Lily so that she wouldn't see his one green eye.

Lily looked thoroughly shocked at the long explanation Zephir had given. Truth be told, she found the Sheikah culture quite interesting and she wanted to learn more. So she voiced her opinion and all of the Sheikah gave her shocked looks. They knew who this woman was to Zephir and were all shocked by her willingness to learn.

"Well I am sure that after breakfast Zephir and Leaf could teach you a bit more on our culture." Impa said with a smirk. Zephir and Leaf both turned towards Impa with wide eyes. Did Impa really just volunteer them to spend quality time with Mrs. Potter?

"Well thank you Impa! I'm sure we will all get to know each other well. How about you meet me down by the lake in an hour?"

"Sure that would be good."

"Great! I shall see you then!" Lily stood up and left the room. If looks could kill, then Impa would be brutally murdered by now. Zephir and Leaf were not pleased.

"Impa did you really just do that?! You know how we feel about her! What if she finds out who Zephir really is?" Leaf whispered harshly to Impa. She only smiled behind her cowl. Zephir and Leaf glared at her and left the table. Sheik turned to Impa.

"Was it necessary to piss off my son?" He said with a smile. "I know there's a specific reason you did that. Do you mind telling me what it was?"

Impa smiled slyly before standing up herself. "Ahh I would, but that would be telling Sheik."

_One hour later _

Lily Potter sat down underneath a tree by the black lake. She was currently waiting for the two Sheikah, Zephir and Leaf, to show up and tell her about their culture. It was something she had always loved learning about as a child. Every time her family went on vacation somewhere, she would get absorbed in the different cultures. It was fascinating to her. Now there were four people from a hidden tribe and old kingdom with a new culture for her to explore.

There was one thing that bothered her. The boy, Zephir, was very odd. He had two different coloured eyes and acted odd around her. She knew that the other noticed it too because they would give him concerned looks. Zephir would always stiffen up and avoid eye contact as much as possible. The others did too, but with Zephir, it was different. He hid his entire face. Now he would have to spend more time with her.

"Hey! Are you ready to learn?" Lily heard someone shout. She saw the boy dressed in the black bodysuit run up to her with Zephir not far behind. Once again, they both had their cowls pulled up to their eyes. "This may take a while so get comfortable. Hylian history is based on religion. A lot of Hyrule's conflict was over the triforce, which we already told you about."

Zephir cut in, "The concept of the triforce is a bit complicated. Whoever gains the triforce has the power to grant the user's greatest wish. However, there are certain conditions." At Lily's questioning gaze, Zephir continued. "Like I said earlier, to gain the triforce, you must be pure of heart. Although, you can still gain control of the triforce, but it's slightly more difficult to achieve. If you are not pure of heart, the triforce will split into three parts; Power, wisdom and courage. Whichever part most represents your spirit is the part you will gain. The other two parts will go to those chosen by destiny."

"How do you know that will happen? Was it just legend or…?"

"Well, it has happened once before. Sheik, Zephir's father, had an ancestor who played an active part in it all. We can tell you the story if you'd like." Lily nodded eagerly. Leaf smiled under his cowl and shifted so that he was lying on his back with his head resting on Zephir's stomach. "Okay here we go! I am not entirely sure if I mentioned him already, but it all started with a man named Ganondorf. At the time he was an advisor to the king. Ganondorf was the leader of the Gerudo tribe because he was the only male. The Gerudo tribe was a tribe a women who were master thieves. They lived in the middle of Gerudo Valley and all had dark skin. Princess Zelda was very young at the time, as was the Hero of Time, but she didn't trust Ganondorf which was a very smart decision."

Leaf looked up as he tried to remember how the story went. He would probably just have to give the basics. "Ganondorf attempted to take the triforce so that he could rule over Hyrule. Well you can probably guess what happened next. Ganondorf got the triforce of power and the other two parts went to those chosen by destiny. Princess Zelda received the triforce of wisdom and Link, the hero, received the triforce of courage. I don't really remember how the story goes, but basically Zelda and Link, as well as the sages, all teamed up to seal Ganondorf away."

Zephir smiled as Leaf spoke. His father would always tell him this story before he went to bed when he was little. He remembered how he would act out the battles with Leaf whenever the two had spare time from training. They had been imaginative little kids. They would take Sheik's green cloak and try to make the hero's green tunic out of it. Sheik thought it was cute and took pictures when they weren't looking.

"Hey Leaf, remember the games we used to play when we were little?" Leaf burst out laughing. Zephir soon joined him and the two laughed until they were red in the face. Lily watched the two boys with a smile. "I still have some of dad's old photos of us. He keeps them hidden."

"How about we never talk about that again. When we get back home, we will find the photos and burn them at the next bonfire. They shall be used for kindling." Leaf said. Zephir laughed and sat up.

Lily watched the two boys interact with each other and it was clear that they were very close. She suspected that everyone in the tribe were close with each other, but not like this. There was something between these two. Lily checked the time with her watch and noticed that it was almost time for lunch. She decided to wait until the boys were done bickering before she told them.

"Boys, if you want lunch, now would be the time to go." Lily said. The two looked up at her and nodded. The three then started walking back to the great hall for lunch.

Lunch was rather uneventful. There were only a handful of people there including Lily and the two Sheikah. After that, Leaf and Zephir broke off from Lily and went on a leisurely walk around Hogwarts. They needed some time to talk alone without disruptions from the others.

"Well that was… weird. She didn't seem all that horrible considering what you told me as a kid." Leaf said as they walked up a set of stairs.

Zephir sighed, "It's not that she's a mean person, because she isn't, it's just that all I ever wanted was for her to love me as equally as she loved Drew. I never got Christmas presents because she clearly loved Drew more than me. I don't think she did it on purpose either. Drew sent me a letter about a year ago and he told me that she was looking through an old photo album and crying. I don't know whether to feel bad for her or to feel happy that she suffered without me. For the love of the three, I am thinking way too hard about this aren't I?"

Leaf looked at his friend sympathetically. He could see the conflict in Zephir's multi-coloured eyes. The subject of Zephir's biological parents was not something they spoke of often. He knew that it was a sensitive subject for him to talk about, but if they didn't talk about it, then all that concealed rage and sadness would be bottled up and cause a big outburst later on.

"No you're not. Don't think like that Zephir. If anything, you should be thinking about this harder. For the moment though, just try not to hold it against Drew. He loves you and I know you've never held it against him before, but better safe than sorry. Try and forgive your parents and try to move past this. You should reveal your identity to them soon. It might help them cope better." Zephir sighed. He knew Leaf was right. Sooner or later he would have to reveal his true identity to his biological parents.

Zephir turned and decided to go ask for advice from his dad. Sheik always gave the best advice. It went unspoken that Leaf was not supposed to follow him. Leaf knew Zephir well enough, that he could tell when he needed time to himself or wanted to be alone with his father.

Meanwhile… 

Severus Snape was on his way to the astronomy tower when he saw two of the four Sheikah far down the hallway. He could hear them speaking from his spot and he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"It's not that she's a mean person, because she isn't, it's just that all I ever wanted was for her to love me as equally as she loved Drew." Surely he wasn't talking about Lily and Drew Potter was he? "I never got Christmas presents because she clearly loved Drew more than me."

It couldn't be. Was the mysterious and elusive Zephir the long lost Potter brother?

After Zephir's 20 minute long search for his dad…

"Dad, I need some advice. I was talking to Leaf about my biological parents and he said that soon I should reveal my identity to them. I just don't know when I should."

Sheik sighed. He knew the revelation was inevitable. In all honesty, he was worried. He didn't want the Potter's to take his son from him. They had their chance with him and failed. They didn't deserve Zephir.

"Well Zephy, all I can really say is to follow your heart. I know that sounds insanely cheesy, but it is true. Whenever you feel is the right time, tell them. Make sure that when you do, you have Leaf and your brother with you. Maybe me too. You'll need all the support you can get okay?"

"Okay dad."

A/N: Oh no Snape's getting suspicious! I'm sorry for the wait once more and please feel free to tell me your thoughts and leave a review! I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day ^.^


End file.
